100 Prompts, 100 Stories
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: This is a collection of 100 stories either of drabbles or one-shots based on the prompts found within the If You Dare Challenge by Slytherin Cat. Rated T for safety reasons.
1. A Night In The Air

**A Night In The Air **

**Prompt # 17: **Motorcycles

**Setting: **Marauders Era - Summer between sixth and seventh year

Arriving one night at the Potter Manor, Sirius Black lands his first ever muggle vehicle that he ever own in the front driveway. He runs up to the front door wearing his leather jacket and rushes into his best friend's James Potter bedroom.

He finds James working on what he assumes to be game plans for the upcoming Qudditch season as James was the Captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Guest, what I get?" asks Sirius like a little kid on a sugar rush.

James thinks about for a moment before guessing "Something that would make your parents hate you even more" knowing that Sirius was disowned from his pure-blood family the previous summer.

Sirius exclaims happily "With some of the gold left to me by my Uncle Alphard, I brought a motorcycle"

"A motorcycle" exclaims James before rushing around his mess of a bedroom to find his leather jacket exactly like Sirius. As soon as that leather jacket was on, James rushes down the stairs and out of the house to find his best friend's beloved motorcycle.

Sirius says handing James one of the two black helmets "I enchanted it to fly as well"

Unlike previous summers of flying on broomsticks together, it was a motorcycle that they flew around countryside of Potter Manor lands.

* * *

One out of Hundred


	2. Lily's Discovery

**Lily's Discovery**

**Prompt # 675: **Rings

**Setting: **Days prior to James and Lily's Wedding

Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon decides on not just having a bachelorette party at night but having a girls day out as well. Therefore, they kidnap Lily for a day of relaxing and partying.

The first stop of the day was to luxurious day spa where the trio was given the royal treatment. They hours being pampered with numerous of different spa treatment. These spa treatments that indulge themselves into were mud baths, massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures.

After hours of relaxing at the spa, the trio heads to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley for dinner. The Leaky Cauldron holds significance for the three best friends as it was the first spot they met each other before their first year at Hogwarts.

Then on there way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat before getting ready for a night of drinking and dancing.

On the streets, Lily hears whispering from a group of women that she recognized as former classmates of hers. She usually does not pay attention to gossip but then she hears her own name along with James. Lily hears this bit of the conversation that she is listening in on.

_One of the women in that gossiping group was a former Ravenclaw says to her companions "Evans is clueless in the fact that her engagement ring was bought by James. I know this because every heirloom Potter engagement ring is laying within the Potter family vault" _

"_The poor mudblood does not even know that she is not worthy to wear one of those heirlooms like a respected Lady of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter" says another woman who was a former Slytherin before adding "Every person who belongs to any Most Ancient & Noble families knows that the mudblood was James second choice as his bride" _

_The third woman present who was another former Slytherin mentions "I believe that the woman that James wished to make his bride would be . . . ." _

Before hearing the name of the woman that was believed to have replace. Lily went straight into Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlour. Where Lily found Alice and Marlene sitting at a table with the trio's ice cream scoops already there.

Eating her ice cream, Lily stares down at her expensive engagement ring that she upstage her sister with. Even knowing that this ring is not a family heirloom of the Potter family. Lily knows that its even more special as James pick it out himself that fits her the best.

~Lily's Discovery~

**Part of the Mother's Day Updates - Complete List on my Profile Page**

**PS. This story is connected to Lily's Secrets to the Grave.**

**-Question: Is anyone else having problems receiving emails from this site for alerts of stories and forms?-**


	3. An Etiquette Lesson

**Challenge:** Color Competition

**Color: **Purple Positive & Purple Negative

**An Etiquette Lesson **

**Prompt # 687: **Tea Party

**Setting: **Before Hogwarts (prior to 1970)

Etiquette among the elite pure-blood families was taught to their children with the importance of reading and writing. These elite pure-blood families are concern to be the high society of the wizarding world or in other terms belong to Most Ancient & Noble families. One of these Most Ancient & Noble Families are the Black family.

Therefore, in accordance to their station in life the matriarch of the family hosts every month tests the etiquette of the younger generation. Sons and daughters of the Most Ancient & Noble Black Family gather together in the ancestral Black Manor for those etiquette tests.

On this beautiful May day, Melania Black the wife of the Head of the Most Ancient & Noble Black family as the matriarch ensembles the younger generation for the monthly etiquette test.

Those gather within the family lounge where James Potter the Heir to the Potter family along with his younger sister Elisabeth, Frank Longottom the Heir to the Longbottom family along with his younger sister Annabelle, Sirius Black the Heir to the Black family along with his younger brother Regulus, and the Black sisters which consist of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.

Melania greets them warmly before announcing "I have decided today we shall focus on the proper etiquette of tea drinking" the boys in the lounge groan with displeasure on the idea before adding "While the boys shall accompany Arcturus to the competition duel for the Junior British Dueler title this afternoon after completing your lesson today"

Sirius asks his grandmother kindly "Do you know what grandfather has plan for us this morning?" secretly hoping to avoid the lesson.

"No, Sirius I do not have that knowledge" politely replies Melania to her oldest grandson "However, your grandfather is waiting your arrival in the study"

With the instruction to leave, the boys left to Arcturus study. While the girls were whisk away to formal dining room where the table was set with tea cups and kettle along with scones.

~An Etiquette Lesson~

While Arcturus was lecturing the boys knowledge of other Most Ancient & Noble Families. James and Sirius sneaks away for a moment to the formal dining room with a plan.

James and Sirius quickly places a dungbomb in the formal dining room before running away.

The only thing that they heard was the yelling of their names.


	4. Severus's Reality

**Severus's Reality **

**Prompt # 7: **Green With Envy

Within this particular small apartment located in Diagon Alley was filled with potion books that allowed for the individual to study for his masters in the field. The man living in that small apartment was Severus Snape who also doubled as a Death Eater.

Every morning Severus had a routine since his days at Hogwarts which includes reading the Daily Prophet over breakfast and tea. On this particular February morning, it was a devastating day for Severus not because of his almost arrest the previous day but what's he reading instead.

_Potter Heir Engaged to be Marry_

_By: Rita Skeeter _

_Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black confirm that their only child James Potter proposed to his girlfriend of the last two years. The future Lady of the Most Ancient & Noble House of Potter will be muggle-born Lily Evans. _

_The newly engage couple announces their plan to marry in the same location as many Potter heirs and their brides before them. James Potter along with his fiancee confirms the speculation that they would marry sometime in the middle of May of this year. _

_It is my duty to report to my readers the latest news in this upcoming wedding. _

Severus knew that Lily would never come back to him over being the wife of a respected and wealthy family. However, it breaks his heart when he later learns that the love of his life is marrying his worst enemy on the day that he realize that he loved her. As he forces himself into a life of solidarity because no woman would never compete with his first love.

**Part of the Mother's Day Update Stories = Complete List On My Profile Page**

**- Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-**


	5. A Mother's Love

**A Mother's Love **

**Prompt # 509: **Love

**Setting: **Halloween Night of 1981

In the quite village known as Godric's Hollow lives the Potter family which consist of James and Lily Potter along with their fifteenth month old son Harry. However, this family was different from others in their community. As they where in hiding from Lord Voldemort himself.

There happy family of three was changed on a fateful Halloween night. After putting young Harry to bed early that evening, James and Lily was enjoying a glass of butterbeer in their living room. They decided on that moment to have an important conversation regarding their family's future.

Lily looks at her husband with warmth and love to say "James, I know that we decided to wait until the war was over before having another child" pausing for a moment to add "But I want Harry to experience growing up with a sibling close in age as well"

"You know that I always wished for a sibling growing up, so I was thinking how about after Harry is out of diapers we start trying for our second child" replies James happily to the love of his life and adding a few seconds later "Unless nature has another plan for us"

Lily looks overwhelming with joy in her face at the thought of being pregnant for a second time. As James pictures a little girl in the image of her mother with red hair and his eyes.

Everything changed a few short minutes later, when the front door was blast open by Lord Voldemort himself.

James shouts out loud over the curses being casted by himself and Lord Voldemort "Run, Lily, run" and with that Lily runs upstairs to Harry's nursery.

Once she reaches the nursery, there was the sound of Lord Voldemort casting the killing curse at James. Seconds later, she was begging for the life of her only child and saying "Kill me instead sweet little boy."

In the last seconds of her life, she jumps in front of the killing meant for her son and ending her own life in the progress.

At that moment, she knew that a mother's love would always provide the strongest protectors for their children.

**Part of the Mother's Day Update Stories = Complete List On My Profile Page**

**- Poll on profile page as well for a special two stories update for Victoria Day-**


	6. Trial of a Century

**Trial of a Century **

**Prompt # 623 -** Innocence

**Setting: **Harry's third year

The full moon that occur in June brought truth to a crime committed in the past. As three third year students were telling a tale that brought disbelief to the Minister of Magic in the hospital wing were they are being treated for their respective injuries by Madam Pomfrey.

Minister Fudge informs them "Black shall receive the dementor kiss tonight, so you don't have to worry about him coming back to finish the job" knowing that if Sirius is not dealt with properly it would look bad on him.

"I found out the truth that it was Scabbers the rat not Sirius Black that betrayed my parents nor did he kill Pettigrew because he is Scabbers" says Harry with disbelief in his voice knowing that he could loss his godfather in the matter of seconds and his chance of freedom from the Dursley family.

Minister Fudge politely says to them "All that was left of Pettigrew was a finger after Black blow him to pieces" hoping that these kids would not cause him great difficulty in the matter.

Instead of allowing Harry to speak another word, Hermione cuts him off to only ask "How do you know what truly happened tonight because you are taking the word of one person over that of three?" hoping to reason with him on the matter.

"Why would I take the word of three students over a Professor's?" explains Fudge carefully before adding "Also Black would have no difficulty changes three teenagers memories"

Hermione then makes her next point on the matter which was brilliantly worded "If Professor Snape was unconscious at the time that Black describe the true events of Halloween night, how could he be a eye witness to the true account of tonight?" hoping that the dim-witted Minister understood what she is trying to get across.

Professor Dumbledore intervenes to mention "Fudge, what would be the harm if you grant Mr. Black a trial because the public would official know the truth instead of muggle eye witness accounts?" hoping to appeal to his sense of popularly among the public to be re-voted as MInister.

"Do you think that I would risk my career and position in the public to give a known criminal a trial" states Fudge with disbelief that these people where asking him to grant Sirius a trial.

Dumbledore causally mentions to Fudge "You where not Minister when Black was originally arrest, so his imprisonment was not on you. However, this trial would make you seem like a fighter for justice to the Potters"

Fudge thinks over Dumbledore's proposal for a few minutes before offering him this solution "I will grant Black a trial in two days time with Madame Bones as the individual who asks him the questions under the effects of veritaserum. Also the press shall be present to report on the case" leaving the hospital wing to call off the dementors for the moment.

~Trial of a Century~

WIthin twenty-four hours later, inside of the Wizengamot there was not a empty seat throughout the court room as everyone gather to see the person who betrayed their savior's family to the Dark Lord himself.

Sirius came in guarded by two aurors with his hands and feet respectively bond in shackles to his seat. Rufus Scrimgeour who happens to be the Head Auror pours the vial of veritaserum down Sirius's throat.

Seconds later, Madam Amelia Bones the Head of the Departments of Magical Law Enforcement came forward with a piece of parchment with the questions for the trial written upon it.

In a clear and loud, Madam Bones began to ask the first question "Please state your full name along with your date of birth, your parents names, and house you where sorted into at Hogwarts" to check against their records on file with the Ministry of Magic.

"My name is Sirius Orion Black born on December 1st, 1959 to Orion and Walburga Black" states Sirius almost like a robot before adding "At the age of eleven, I became a Gryffindor"

"Mr. Black, where did your loyalty lie during the war against Lord Voldemort and where you the secret keeper for the Potter family on October 31st, 1981 ?" asks Madam Bones sternly at the man that was once one of her trusted aurors.

Sirius automatically answers as quickly as possible to only say "My loyalty lied with the Order of the Phoenix and the Auror Department" pausing for a moment before adding "I was only of the secret keeper for the Potter family until October 30th, 1981"

The crowd of people within the Wizengamot went wild during Sirius last comment

"Mr. Black, how did you murder Peter Pettigrew and those twelve muggles on October 31st, 1981?" asks Madam Bones questionably knowing that her predecessor Bartemius Crouch Senior.

Sirius quickly replies "I did not murder Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper for the Potter family on October 31st, 1981 nor did I murder those twelve muggles by blowing up the street. Peter Pettigrew murder those twelve muggles after cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat and disappearing" to Madam Bones question on the only true charge that the Crouch imprisoned him for.

"Mr. Black, how did you escape from Azkaban?" asks Madam Bones wanting to know how to prevent another prisoner from escaping as well.

Sirius answers distantly as he replies "I escape from Azakaban as Padfoot. Padfoot is my Animagus form of a black dog like Peter Pettigrew is a rat and James Potter was a stag"

In the last few minutes that Sirius is under the effects of the truth serum. The court were discussing the outcome of the trial.

Fudge loudly announces "Mr. Sirius Black is found innocent of all charges relating to the night in question of October 31st, 1981. Mr. Sirius Black is found guilty of being an unregistered Animagus which consisted of a year in Azkaban and a fine of 100,000 galleons. However, the fine shall be paid from the compensation from the time spend in Azkaban"

~Trial of a Century~

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


	7. DNA Never Lies

**DNA Never Lies **

**Prompt # 145 - Matter of Genetics **

Everyone was overjoy with the announcement that Harry and Ginny Potter were expecting their fourth child which was due in the middle of August. No one was more excitement at the prospect of this newest addition to the Potter family then it's siblings. These Potter siblings are six year old James Sirius Potter, four year old Albus Severus Potter, and two year old Lily Luna Potter.

As everyone was gather at the Burrow whether they were family or friends to celebrate Ginny's twenty-ninth birthday was given a huge surprise. This surprise was when Ginny was blowing out the candles on her chocolate birthday cake when her water breaks all over the living room floor.

The birthday party moved into a 's waiting room as they all patiently await the arrival of the newest member of their family.

~DNA Never Lies~

Ginny went through thirteen painful hours of labour by the time that Healer Jones places her newborn daughter into her arms. Both Harry and Ginny carefully count all ten fingers and toes on their newest addition to their family. Giving them a few minutes alone with their daughter to bond with before Healer Amelia Jones takes the infant away to be examine and to complete the necessary tests done within 's after every birth.

~DNA Never Lies~

With the baby now in the nursery, Healer Jones arrives into Ginny's private hospital room. Their healer announces to the fourth time parents "It's time to fill in Baby Potter's birth certificate and for you to review your daughter's results as well" as she hands Harry the parchment which was in her hand.

This birth certificate did not possess the child's name yet.

_Child's Full Name: _

_Date of Birth: _12 August 2010 at 12:01 a.m.

_Weight: _5 lb 9 oz

_Blood Status: _Pure-Blood

_Blood Type: _O-

_Mother's Full Name: _Ginvera Molly Potter nee Weasley

_Date of Birth: _11August 1981

_Father's Full Name: _Harry James Potter

_Date of Birth: _31 July 1980

Harry yells with disbelief to Healer Jones "This can't be right" before adding "This must to the results of another baby girl in the nursery"

"Why can't these be the correct results Mr. Potter?" asks Healer Jones calmly trying to defuse the situation at hand.

Harry says as calmly as possible "Both the blood status and blood type are impossible to have with us as her parents" gesturing to Ginny and himself.

Healer Jones says to her patient's husband "I will re-do the baby's testing in the room with both Mrs. Potter and yourself present" motioning for the nurse to collect Baby Potter from the nursery. As she leaves to collect the materials needed for the procedure to be conducted.

Leaving a stun and confuse Harry in her wake, while Ginny is praying to Merlin that her secret will not be revealed to her husband.

~DNA Never Lies~

Mere minutes later, Healer Jones arrives with a tray with a potion vial and blank strip of parchment as well as a knife. When the nurse brings into the room the cot that held their infant daughter.

Healer Jones then cuts the infant's hand with the knife then collects a sample of the baby's blood. While the nurse immediately heals the wound on the baby's hand as Healer Jones completes the test.

With the baby back into the cot, Healer Jones exclaims to them "The results are still the same"

"Ginny, this baby can't be my flesh and blood" states Harry angrily at the betrayal that Ginny put him through.

Ginny says to her husband "I am so sorry" with tears running down her face. In that moment, Harry knows for a fact that this baby was not his daughter as he walks out of the hospital room in shock.

~DNA Never Lies~

That night in the Daily Prophet the headline article read:

Fake Potter Baby: Mother's Secret Life

By: Rita Skeeter

_Earlier this evening, Ginny Potter gave birth to healthy baby girl that she named Selena Anne Weasley. It was a shock to learn that this baby was Harry Potter's fourth child with his wife but that of her lover's. The identity of Selena Weasley is not available at this time but we do know that the father is a pure-blood wizard. We shall watch this revelation of betrayal effect the Potter's marriage and their other three children: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter._

~DNA Never Lies~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time. **Excluding One Night Changes Everything because that will be the main story that I will update once school begins.**


End file.
